Perfect Match
by Yuli Himura
Summary: When the new intern turns out to be Fleur Delacour, and her supervisor is a veela charm resistant boy, things can get a bit... complicated. [FleurBill, OneShot]


**Perfect Match**

"Is this 'ow tha's supposed to look like Mr. Weasley?"

"Bill"

"Bill" –the girl corrected.

_You spend your money on diamonds and pearls_

_I'd sell my car just to travel the world_

_I look broke baby, you got flash_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

The new intern turned out to be so not what everyone had expected. Who would have wanted to apply for curse-breaker intern in wizarding bank? Everyone's guess what that it would be some kind of loser who had failed in their quest to becoming a Defense Against the Dark Arts Master whom everyone would make fun of. But oh how wrong had they all been. When a long silvery-blonde had walked on a hot morning in the middle of June into Gringotts looking confused and asking for the position, in a very awkward manner, everyone thought she had mistaken the great bank for a Modeling House. But just as she had explained, she was more into 'learning a proper ingleesh', and she had the qualities for the job, as she had been the Beuxbatons Champion in the TriWizard Competition celebrated at Hogwarts a year ago.

_You're into fashion, dinners and art_

_I know the south park series by heart_

_You conversate baby, I talk trash_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

"Well, it certainly looks a bit off there. Let's take a closer look, shall we?" – and somehow, Fleur Delacour had ended up being Bill Weasley's apprentice. He had just recently asked for a job in London. He had worked for Gringotts in Egypt before that.

For some very strange reason, Fleur's natural charm didn't work with him, but pretty much the other way around. She had seemed instantly attached to him, but of course having good manners and not to mention her pride, she had acted as if he were just any other boy, but everyone knows pretends can only last for so long…

_You keep your clothes so crispy and clean_

_I got holes all over my jeans_

_You love "Grease" baby, I love "Snatch"_

_But even so we're a perfect match_

He was so unlike anyone she had ever met back there in Beuxbatons, or even in Hogwarts. His baggy black pants, half unbuttoned shirt and dragon hide boots contrasted so with her perfect alignment of robes and his bright scandalous red hair with her pure silvery one. His relaxed manner around her polite ways… But still despite all those differences, or maybe because of them, Fleur couldn't help but think of him when they were apart.

_We're like night and day, white and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this, you say that_

_But love comes easy cause opposites attract_

Just as they were so different, he seemed never to notice her more than a little sister, until the day she got so tired of trying to hint him into it. That's were her 'other veela qualities' made themselves present.

"Bill Weasley!" –she yelled at his turned back. He seemed very busy trying to undo some weird creature that one of the goblins had accidentally set off flying around one of the many aisles that led to the lower vaults. –"Don' you like me or what?"

"Sorry?" –he replied with a look of utter confusion crossing his cute features.

"I said, Don' you like me?"

"Fleur, what are you talking about? Don't you see I need a little help with these bugs?"

"Oh, 'ell with 'em! I like you, so, do you like me back or not?"

"To hell with them, then" –Bill finished with a grin across his face.

_We're like night and day, white and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this, you say that_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

So that's pretty much how they got together, and had such a relationship in which Fleur's sugar and Bill's naïve character, her perfect manners and his careless ones, his dragon hide boots and her crystal high heels all blended perfectly.

Having spent so much time together, working in the same place, talking all the time (although, Fleur's English was as good as Bill's French, who had never been to France and had a very weird accent), getting know each other's family, sharing a soda and letting the other know all those little vulnerable points they had and no one had ever know of before… It was obvious that they were enjoying themselves because they became engaged only a year after. But we're talking of happy times here, which wouldn't last much.

Bill's face was savaged by a werewolf during the Battle of the Tower. Everyone though Fleur was going to end the engagement as his wounds would never heal properly, but once again, the French girl proved them wrong.

Fleur stood by him and reaffirmed that she wished to marry him –"I am good-looking enough for both of us, I theenk!"

_We're like night and day, white and black_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_When I say this, you say that_

_But what we have is a perfect match_

_I know, we'll beat the odds together_

_We'll keep our love intact_

_And prove that opposites attract_


End file.
